The present invention is directed to a head gear apparatus that incorporates a face shield and apparatus that incorporates a ventilation system. The present invention has particular application for use with a garment worn by a medical caregiver during surgical procedures.
In many surgical procedures, medical personnel wear garments that are intended to maintain a barrier between the personnel and the patient. This barrier helps maintain sterile conditions in the operating room setting by completely shrouding the medical personnel and their clothing. In addition, this barrier serves to protect the caregiver from exposure to blood and body fluids. Various organizations, such as OSHA, promulgate recommendations regarding occupational exposure to fluid-borne pathogens during medical procedures. The surgical gown or shroud helps meet these recommendations.
One such surgical gown, or personal protection system, is the PROVISION™ System, marketed by DePuy Orthopaedics Co., Inc. This system includes a helmet system that integrates with a barrier hood and gown. The hood and gown are composed of a HYTREL® elastomer (provided by DuPont deNemours) that allows heat to escape while maintaining a fluid-impervious barrier protection. In addition to the gown material, a face shield or bubble is provided to allow the caregiver a protected view of the surgical arena.
The helmet system supports at least the barrier hood. Since the medical caregiver is essentially encased within the hood and gown, ventilation is of critical importance. Ventilation is necessary for air supply, CO2 discharge, heat control and anti-fogging of the face shield. Thus, the helmet component of the PROVISION™ System includes an air moving and filtration system. The system draws ambient air through a filter assembly and directs the filtered air through vents formed in the helmet. In the PROVISION™ System, air is directed across the face of the wearer and across the face shield. The air mover is an electric fan that connects to an external power supply and speed control worn about the waist of the caregiver.
Certain aspects of the PROVISION™ System are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,617, assigned to the owner of the present invention. The specification and figures of this application are incorporated herein by reference. For purposes of illustration, certain features of the helmet system described in the '617 patent are shown in FIG. 1. The surgical garment 10 includes a face shield 12 attached to a fabric shroud 14. A helmet 16 includes an interior pad 17 to improve comfort. The helmet supports a fan assembly 18 that can be adjusted fore and aft along the helmet for the comfort of the wearer. The shroud 14 incorporates a filter element 20 that is situated directly above the inlet to the fan assembly 18 when the shroud is positioned over the helmet. The filter element 20 is configured to grip the perimeter of a flange 21 formed on the fan assembly so that the filter is sealed over the fan inlet.
The ventilation aspect of the surgical garment 10 is accomplished through a ventilation duct 22 formed within the helmet 16. The duct 22 is arranged to direct air flow from the fan assembly 18 to the front of the helmet, and more particularly across the face shield 12 and the face of the wearer. An adjustable airflow deflector 23 is positioned within the duct 22 to control the direction of air flow passing across the face shield. For instance, the deflector can be extended to its position 23′ to direct most of the air flow across the face of the caregiver wearing the garment 10. This adjustment can be readily accomplished by grasping the control knob through the shroud 14.
The helmet 16 is stabilized by an adjustable strap assembly 24 that is pivotably attached to the helmet. The assembly includes a forehead strap portion 25 that engages the forehead of the wearer. The forehead strap portion includes a pad for the comfort of the wearer. The strap assembly 24 also includes an adjustable nape strap portion 26 that is arranged to grip the nape of the neck of the caregiver. The nape strap portion includes two straps that are coupled through an adjustment mechanism 28. Rotating the knob on the adjustment mechanism 28 draws the two straps of the nape strap portion 26 together to tighten the strap assembly 24 onto the head of the wearer.
The aforementioned PROVISION™ System incorporates many features of the garment system shown in FIG. 1. In addition, the PROVISION™ System incorporates a chin bar that extends from the forward portion of the helmet underneath the chin of the wearer. The chin bar helps support the lower edge of the face shield 12, especially when the caregiver moves or bends over. In another feature of the PROVISION™ System, attachment strips are provided across the front of the helmet and the central portion of the chin bar. The shroud 14 is provided with mating attachment strips so that the shroud can be removably attached to the helmet assembly. This attachment helps maintain the shroud and face shield in position even when the wearer is moving. These attachment strips incorporate hook and loop type fasteners so that the shroud can be detached and reattached as necessary.
The surgical garment 10 shown in FIG. 1 and the PROVISION™ System provide significant advantages in comfort and ease of use over prior ventilated garments. The helmet and strap arrangements solidly support the fan assembly on the head of the caregiver, and the adjustable position of the fan assembly helps achieve a well-balanced helmet arrangement. The ventilation duct 22 directs air flow at the critical path across the face shield 12 and the face of the wearer. While this system presents a significant improvement over prior systems, there is a continuing motivation to enhance the comfort, ease of use and versatility of ventilated surgical garments.